1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to circuit which is reconfigurable on-line to perform a function required at that time for a given application and, more specifically, to a circuit which can be reconfigured, on-line, between a logic circuit, such as a two input NAND gate, and a memory cell, such as a static random access memory (SRAM).
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
At present, integrated circuits are designed and fabricated with hard configured circuitry wherein each individual circuit is fixed by the interconnects on the chip which interconnect the various components on the chip. When the function provided by a particular circuit on the chip is not required for a particular operation, that circuitry and the space on the chip occupied by that circuitry is temporarily wasted. It is therefore readily apparent that a chip in which the circuitry could be reconfigured on-line and provide plural functions would be a significant advance in the art because it would make a chip of given dimension and circuit density available for many more functions than can be provided in prior art circuitry.